Suika Ibuki
Summary Suika Ibuki (伊吹 萃香 Ibuki Suika) is a typical oni that loves drinking and fighting. Just as the folktales say, she has two horns on her head that symbolize her oni heritage. Before appearing in Gensokyo, Suika lived in the Underworld. However, before even that, she apparently lived on the Youkai Mountain as one of the four "Devas of the Mountain", along with Yuugi Hoshiguma and two others. Since the oni were superior to the other residents of the mountain, such as the tengu and kappa, they all still remember her even now as someone to be respected. Suika chiefly appears in the spin-off game installments of the Touhou Project, such as Immaterial and Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Her only appearance in a main game is appearing as a support character for Reimu Hakurei in Subterranean Animism. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Suika Ibuki (伊吹 萃香) Origin: Touhou Project Age: At the very least hundreds of years old Gender: Female Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Manipulation of Density and Sparseness (Size Manipulation, Duplication, Intangibility by dispersing into mist, limited Gravity Manipulation, and other powers), Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid, higher when in mist form), Danmaku Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Shattered a piece of the Heavens. Should be stronger than Utsuho. Aya even stated that she is "simply the most powerful youkai in Gensyoko". However this is simply Aya's opinion) Speed: Relativistic with Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Class EJ. Likely Class NJ with her powers. Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level (Can fight evenly with Yukari) Stamina: Likely superhuman. Range: Many meters, likely considerably higher, as she destroyed the Moon's reflection within the Heavens. Standard Equipment: The Ibuki Gourd, a gourd containing a sake bug capable of turning water into sake. Intelligence: Suika is very clever, observant, and cunning, although she is nearly constantly intoxicated. Weaknesses: Suika can be weakened by fried beans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Manipulation of Density and Sparseness:' Suika is able to control the density of any object, including the intangible and abstract, in a very broad spectrum. By increasing the density of the object it is heated, with a decrease in the object turns into a mist. Through this ability, she can disperse herself into a fog to cover a large area, increase her own size, create smaller versions of herself, compress her attacks to increase their power, and create something similar to a black hole, drawing her opponent in. She can also use this power to gather the thoughts of the people of Gensokyo - she used this to start a massive party. In addition, she somehow used her power to destroy the Moon's reflection in the Heavens, and is said to be capable of turning mountains to dust. Skill Cards: *'Earth Spirit -Dense-:' Manipulates subterranean features to change the landscape. Boulders become lances shooting from the earth, and the rocks are also like punches when they fall back down. *'Earth Spirit -Sparse-:' Pounds the earth to awaken earth spirits. The spirits float in the air and damage the opponent on contact. *'Fire Oni:' Pounds the earth to release lava bullets. The lava bounces and becomes fireballs. The lava clumps are powerful, and the fireballs have wide range. *'Foot Bellows:' Stomps the ground, and sends shockwaves around. She jumps in this attack, so it's very deceiving, but it's not very strong. *'Gathering Oni:' A black hole that sucks in the opponent. Sits at a fixed distance from the point of firing and obstructs the opponent's movement. *'Kidnapping Oni:' Using gravity, draws the enemy towards her, and unconsciously uses gravitational forces to throw the enemy far. *'Oni God's Will-o'-Wisp Art:' An all-around great skill, fires a fast blue-white ball of flame that tracks the enemy. *'Oni Spirit Bomb:' Gathers surrounding heat to make a fireball and throw it straight ahead. Charging makes the fireball bigger; she can create quite a powerful attack. *'Spectre -Dense-:' Gathers surrounding heat and releases it in a burst along with a punch. Along with physical damage, the flames act as a projectile. *'Spectre -Sparse-:' Uses her hair to make copies of herself. Individually, they're weak, but there's lots of them. The attack button determines their movement. *'Thin Oni:' Fires a white hole that releases bullets. The temporary barrage can give you the upper hand. *'Unpleasant Mist:' Turns into mist so she can freely move about. Spell Cards: *'Big Four Arcanum "Destruction in Four Steps":' Suika becomes huge and throws consecutive punches at the enemy. *'Breath "Small Oni's Deep Breath":' Creates a black hole that pulls things towards it and then a white hole that blows them away. *'Oni Sign "Complete Massacre on Mt.Ooe":' Grabs the opponent and knocks them into the ground over and over, culminating in an explosion. It's unblockable, but the timing requires you to be in extremely close. *'Oni Sign "Missing Power":' Becomes huge and scatters everything around her. It wears off right away, but it's enough to scare off approaching enemies. *'Qi of Oni "Deep Fog Labyrinth":' Suika turns into mist, but at the same time is able to attack. *'Will-o'-Wisp "Super High Density Phosphorus Disaster Art":' Pounds the ground, causing lava to blow upwards. The lava bounces several times, so this has extensive range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ahzek Ahriman (Warhammer 40,000) Ahriman's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 6 Category:Alcoholics